


Art for Reject Your Reality (and Substitute My Own)

by Cachette, dapperanachronism, Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cap_Ironman Big Bang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cachette/pseuds/Cachette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: This is the work I did forReject Your Reality (and Substitute My Own)by the wonderful dapperanachronism and Robin_tCJ!  I honestly had so much fun, and couldn't have asked for better partners!  I hope everyone gets a chance to read and enjoy the fic as much as I did.  The artwork has spoilers for the story, so I'd recommend reading first!





	Art for Reject Your Reality (and Substitute My Own)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925237/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925757/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/45129167965/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925637/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/32170010958/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/46040880931/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925397/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/32170010628/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/46040880491/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925227/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160239946@N03/31101925027/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my [tumblr](https://acachette.tumblr.com/post/180531644245/so-i-was-super-lucky-and-got-to-work-with-some).
> 
> Thanks for looking!


End file.
